My Sky Rising
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Dog the Bounty Hunter story. Olivia is afraid of the future and the past. What will happen to her? And how will she get over her fear? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. My back is killing me and I really should be asleep, but I'm not tired really so I'll go ahead and post this.

Disclaimer: I own a few of the characters, but that's it.

A/N: This story is COMPLETELY fictional, none of it is true. It may be LIKE a true story, but it's not BASED on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My Sky Rising

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost three years since I had gotten home and yet I still had nightmares. I'm twenty-four years old and I can hardly manage to leave my apartment without breaking down. Every time I see the message light on my phone flashing I freak. Every time I my phone wrings I worry it's the call I've gotten once before that changed my life.

And now, I don't have a job. People think I'm an alcoholic, but I'm not. Alcohol helps the aching in my heart. I've never gotten drunk before, even if I may drink a lot. When you have my past it's best to just be afraid. Every time I get my courage up, it falls. My parents are supporting me and now I have nowhere to go.

Maybe the truth is I was better off when I was dying. The pain is the same, but the aching isn't. My body aches all over; my heart feels as if it will soon just stop beating. My face isn't the same, now I just can't smile like I used to. I cover my body with long sleeves and jeans to hide the scares. Each night as I change I see something more; one more scar that I don't remember seeing before.

My mind works differently too. I'm afraid that EVERYTHING wrong will happen. If I loose my parents I have nothing left. I'd have to go out on my own; get a job even. I'd have to do it all on my own. I'd have to risk everything all over again; risk my life all over again.

So now, as the tears fall from my eyes and I wonder if I'll ever forget I also wonder if I'll be able to love as I had before I left.

There is nothing I can do about the past, but a lot I can do about the future. I want to make the right choice, but now I don't even know what the right choice is. I wish I could trust myself to make these choices, but I am not ready to accept the consequences. I cannot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was reading a book Mom had bought me when the phone started ringing. I didn't shake like I normally do, I knew who it was. "Hello?" I answered.

"It's Mom. Are you okay, honey?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I love you. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and smiled slightly. I could always tell if it was Mom or Dad calling. Mom always called at night to check on me, Dad always called in the morning.

I started reading again. I could just lay here for hours reading, but in the morning I new I would have to get up.

Sometimes it gets so lonely, but I'm not ready for any man to be around me. I don't think I'll ever be ready again. I've done EVERYTHING I can possibly do. Now, the rest is up to fate. I'll let fate decide the rest of my life, no matter what it chooses. I CAN do it, I am CAPABLE, but every time I just put up this shield and just refuse to go wherever; do whatever… love whoever.

So here I am, scared to death of TOMORROW and praying that this pain will leave. PRAYING that this is all just a dream; a horrible dream, but a dream. I know in my heart this is reality, but I still can't stop hoping. I can't stop. I WON'T stop. Each day as the dread grows, my head, heart and body ach more and more. While there is nothing I can do, I wish there was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, I lay away, hardly moving. The lights are on because I am too scared of what may lurk in the shadows. I cannot sleep because the wind is blowing tree branches up against my windows. I am afraid that they may not be just branches, but a person.

It may all sound childish, but my worries are worth it if they save me pain in anyway. I admit I do sound like a little kid but at least I feel more safe locked inside my apartment. I hardly sleep at night; the darkness always reminds me of what has happened to me. I'd much rather sleep in the day when it's light and people are walking around. And I lie awake, trembling during the night. I am also too scared to read or watch television. My feat is too distracting and that is my weakness. But lately, it seems that EVERYTHING is my weakness. Sometimes I wonder if I still have any strength, anything left of who I was. I have dreams, yes, but my fear has taken over my body completely.

I keep asking myself what is left of me. Each time I ask I receive the same answer: how can you be the same person if you've lost everything? But I've lost nothing, NOTHING but myself. I've lost my bravery, my pride, my faith, everything. All that is left of me is my fear. The fear to forget. The fear to remember. The fear of life. The fear of death. The fear of… myself; to accept what has happened to me.

My own mother does EVERYTHING for me. She buys my food, pays my bills, shops for me, gets my mail, and she even feels sorry for me. In a way, I wish she didn't. I'm trying to forget and it's hard enough as it is. Mom is just trying to protect me, same with Daddy, but I don't need it. Everyone feels sorry for me and I hate it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. There's the first chapter. You will eventually understand all this and it DOES turn into a Dog the Bounty Hunter story in the next chapter. Okay? So don't freak out on me. This story is really different for me. I really messed around with it. Anywho. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

My older sister is being a complete asshole and I feel like smacking her, BUUUUUUT I will resist the temptation for as long as I can, lol. I've been wanting to post this chapter all day! TARA! George died!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Dad was going to come over and try to get me to come shopping with him. The shopping part is fun, the going out part isn't. But with Daddy, it's impossible to talk him out of stuff. Especially when it's stuff like this.

It was almost two when there was a knock at my door. Daddy had a key, so I knew it wasn't him. I got up and unlocked the door leaving the chain locked so I could only open it a few inches. I saw four men and a woman. "Can I help you?" I asked shakily.

"We're looking for this man. Have you seen him around here?" the first man asked me handing me a sheet of paper with a photo on it.

"Wanted? What is he wanted for?" My heart began pounding. The man was wanted and he lives around here. I felt my fear rising.

"Bail jumping." I sucked in a sharp breath.

"What was the original charge?" My heart was pounding and my fear was continuing to rise.

"Assault in the second degree."

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself, force myself to believe that I am not afraid. My attempts failed and I realized I hadn't answered the man's question yet. "Um, no, I don't think I've seen him around here."

"He was seen entering your apartment. We need to search."

"Why? He's never been here before. Me and my parents are the only people who have a key and I never let anyone else in."

"You're hiding him."

My jaw dropped with disbelief. My heart is racing even faster now. "No!"

"Then why won't you let us search?" another man asked. For some reason this man didn't frighten me as much. It was something about his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anyone," I said, hoping it was said in a firm tone. "I don't even know him."

"Open the door or it's coming down," The first man said.

This made my fear rise. I thought of all the things they could do to me before Dad arrived. I began to push the door shut, but the man held it open. I was trapped. Either way they would com in my apartment. I had nothing to hide, but what if this whole thing was a plan to trap me?

I prayed Dad would come earlier than he said, before I was forced to open the door or they kicked it down.

I quickly glanced over the first man. He had no weapon, just a mace gun, but maybe he thought he could find whatever in my apartment.

"Open the door," a third said. This one was quieter, he wasn't yelling like the others. Maybe he saw my fear or maybe he just had more manners.

"I'm not hiding anything," I repeat, this time I met eyes with the third man. It seemed as if he was ready to believe me.

"Then you won't have a problem letting us search," the first man said impatiently.

"Actually, I do. I'm not going to let any complete stranger into my apartment."

The first showed me a badge and I smiled. "Not working. It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to let you in. So you'd better go home and think it over. Bye." I started shutting the door again, but it was pushed open. "Please, I'm not hiding anything!" This time my voice was trembling but none of them seemed to notice.

The first man exploded. "You're a fucking liar!" he yelled pointing at me.

This angered me more than anything. I wasn't lying at all. "I never let any one in my apartment besides my parents and my older brother," I said quietly looking at the ground.

"You bitch!" the woman yelled at me.

"Fine, he's your brother then," the second man said.

"Right. Well, first of all, he's Mexican. Do I look Mexican to you?" I asked annoyed. It was true. I had dark hair, but I was pale and I have blue eyes.

The man started to push on my door more. I wasn't lying and I had nothing to hide. I was about to scream or threaten to call the police, whichever came out first when I heard Dad's voice calling my name. I saw him walking fast to my door. He pushed past these men and I unlocked the chain. Dad grabbed me and pushed me back inside. He wasn't as gentle as I would've liked, but I didn't expect him to be.

"What is all this?" Daddy asked the men. He was now between us and there was no way they could get past him, at least that's what I had wished.

"She's hiding this man and won't let us search her apartment," the first man said showing Dad the picture.

Dad pulled me into a hug and felt me shaking. "She's hiding no one."

"She's a liar!" the first yelled again. Dad yelled back and soon their yells were mixed together and I couldn't understand anything.

Finally, I had had enough. "Wait!" I yelled raising my hands as if to surrender. "If I let you in, will you just search and leave?"

"That's all we ever asked," the man said in an annoyed tone.

I raised an eyebrow. I saw the third man trying to hide a smile. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. The words that I wanted to say wouldn't come up. I sighed and took a moment to collect myself. I opened my eyes to see Daddy looking at me with a worried expression. He reached for my arm as if to support me. At that moment, I need this support. My knees felt weak, my head was spinning with thoughts. "I'll let ONE of you in and that's it," I said quietly.

"Why not all of us?" The woman asked. I could see the annoyed expression on her face so I decided to meet it.

"The offer is only up for a few minutes," I said hotly. "Take it or leave it."

They all exchanged glances and the first sent the third man in with me. He had more of a polite manner. I saw Daddy glaring at the others and occasionally looking at me as if to see if I was still there.

I stood in the kitchen quietly. The man must have been pretty thorough. He took quite a while for such a small apartment. When he came out of the bedroom I was still shaking, but not as violently. I was pouring a glass of wine. He looked at my hand and saw I was shaking. "I'm sorry about all this. We were wrong."

I looked up at him. "It's fine," I said quietly. "Please leave."

The man nodded, turned and left. I heard him tell the others that there was no way he could have been there. There was no way to get in or out of the windows and there wasn't even a fire escape.

I stared at the counter until I heard a bang. I jumped and saw the first man walking angrily over to me. My heart began racing again. "What are you doing?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Have you seen him around here?"

I closed my eyes and thought back as far as I could. "Um…" I started. "I think I might have seen him a few weeks ago down in the lobby. He was on the phone, but I'm not sure it was him." Dad ran over to me and hugged me to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he felt me shaking.

I nodded. "Fine." I think this is when the first man began to see my fear.

I pulled away from Dad and took a sip of wine. "That's the only time I've seen him, IF that was him," I said quietly.

The man nodded. I saw the sympathy in his eyes, the sympathy I didn't want. I hate it, but I still get it.

"I'm sorry about the name calling," he said quietly. He reached out to touch my hand, but I moved it.

"Please leave," Daddy said. "You've done enough damage here already."

The man seemed confused and looked at me. He saw me holding a wine glass; he saw how my hands were shaking. He nodded and left. Dad went and locked the door behind him. When he returned I was sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. He pulled me into a hug. "Did they touch you at all?" he asked me. He seemed as if he was angry at ME, but I knew he was just worried.

"No, I'm fine." Physically, that was true, but I'm not so sure about emotionally.

I was finally able to calm myself. I felt safer when I was in Dad's embrace, but the feeling of safety rarely lasted long.

"Are you up to going out?" he asked quietly. I felt his breath on my scalp. I knew he wanted me to go with him so I found the last bit of bravery left in my heart and nodded. I knew he was smiling; I knew he was proud of me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night I was almost a normal girl again. Dad got me everything I wanted. After shopping, he walked me back to my apartment and then left. I locked the door behind him and sighed. I was alone for the rest of the night. I closed my eyes a moment and then walked to the living room. My thoughts dwelled on those men, especially the third. He was the one that didn't frighten me. I sat down and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found something good on. I soon fell asleep, there on the couch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There it is. I'm all mad right now because I'm stuck babysitting until my mother gets home which probably won't be for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

I started a new story today. It's sort of boring so far, but it SHOULD get better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, I woke and got up. I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I made myself some eggs and bacon, I sat at the table and ate in silence going through the mail Mom must've brought this morning when I was still asleep. I was almost finished when my phone started ringing. I answered it without any fear.

"Hey baby, it's Dad."

I smiled. "Hey Daddy. Where's Mom?"

"She had to go to work early."

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Well, this week end is your brother's wedding."

"Oh shit!" I sighed. "I forgot all about it."

"I figured you would." I could tell he was smiling. "Well, are you coming?"

I thought a moment. Well, it was my brother and it was important to me, but I didn't want to break down or anything on the way. "Um… yeah, I'll go, I guess," I said hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

I considered this for a moment. "No, I want to go. It will give me a chance to see everyone for the first time in a while and I'll be able to wear some of the stuff you got me last night."

"Okay. I'll pick you up around eleven-ish."

"Sounds good. Call me so I don't forget." I already knew he or Mom would, but I needed him to TELL me he would.

"Okay, love you and take care."

"Bye." I hung up. Nothing different from our normal conversations. So, my older brother was getting married and I was happy for him, but I almost wished it was ME getting married. I really hoped no one would mention what had happened to me. That would be nice. Daddy will probably tell them not to, but they might anyway. Dad and bro will be right by my side CONSTANTLY, I know that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday morning Daddy called around nine and I quickly got ready. I dressed in a knee length halter top dress and high heels. I grabbed a little bag and put jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and my old running shoes in it. I ate quickly and brushed my teeth. I never wear makeup so I just pulled my hair into a messy bun right as Dad walked in my apartment. We walked in silence to Dad's car. Mom was there waiting. "You got your license with you?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah." I haven't driven in a long time thought. I wouldn't want to get in a wreck or anything.

"Do you want to drive?"

I did want to drive, but not Daddy's car. My car is much easier, but it made Dad sick, Mom too so I shook my head. "Nope, you go ahead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding was short; Eric looked like he was going to faint, poor guy. At the wedding party people would greet me by saying, "Oh Liv! The last time I saw you, you were in a coma!" or something like that. I could've screamed but the last person finally said it and I had survived. Eric walked over and hugged me. "Hey. How you been?"

I smiled. "Better." And it was the truth. For some reason I have a lot of courage all of the sudden. I love it, but sometimes it worries me.

"Good. You bring clothes for football?"

I smiled. "I would never miss it." It was something our family has done for years. All the guys would get together and play football. Since I was raised by my dad mostly, Mom was always at work, I was always a tomboy and I played with them.

"Good, great. There's some people I want you to meet." He led me over to a small group of people by the door. "This is Duane Chapman, Beth, Tim, Duane Lee and Leland. They're bounty hunters."

I stood nodding. A grin spread across my face. Bro saw it and recognized it as my even grin, the one I "use" when I'm about to do something cruel. Eric looked at me another few moments and then turned back to the men. "This is my sister Olivia."

"Eric, you really don't have to introduce us," I said with my arms folded.

"You know each other?" He's starting to guess by now, but not really. He doesn't know HOW I know these people so I smile casually, then look over at Duane, the number one man and my smile turns cruel again.

"Well, we don't really know each other by name, more like reputation. These men broke into my apartment not too long ago."

Eric's jaw dropped. "Why? What?"

I saw the disbelief in his eyes and smiled again. "You can ask Daddy, he was there."

Bro stared at me for a few minutes, this time I know EXACTLY what he's thinking. Why was I not freaking out? Well, because I just served my justice. I think he saw that look in my eyes and grinned. "C'mon Liv, I want to introduce you to some more people."

I stayed only a moment longer to grin at the bounty hunters again. I, then, followed Eric.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that day, around four I changed into my jeans and was ready to play football with all the guys. I saw Dad watching me; I knew he was happy to see my smile. And for the first time in almost three years, I was truly SMILING, not my fake smile, it was the real thing. I saw Leland watching me as I tackled Eric laughing. We all laughed and we did pretty rough, but none of us cared. Daddy laughed as bro tripped me. I caught myself, but had to drop the ball to do so.

"Wait! Ah," I said trying to catch my breath. "I gotta take a break." I sighed and walked over to where Dad was sitting. Mom handed me a bottle of water. I smiled and sat down. Leland was right next to me now. "Hey," he said.

This annoyed me, but at the same time I was glad he did. "Hi," I said coolly. Dad stood with Mom.

"Baby, we're going to go in and visit," Dad told me glancing at Leland as if to tell me to be careful of him.

I nodded and took a drink of water. I looked up at Leland. My god! He was gorgeous! But then he did sort of threaten to break in my apartment. But that doesn't stop the thoughts, and he did have more manners.

"So, um, why'd you tell Eric we broke into your apartment?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Because your dad did. And you also THREATENED to." It was the 100 percent truth. I watched as Eric fought off some of our cousins.

"I guess so. Why were you all scared like that?"

I was silent and tightened my jaw. I had been so happy and I refused to think about it all, but then he would want an answer. I thought for a moment. What COULD I say?

"It's personal and I don't want to talk about it," I said quietly. He seemed to see the change in my mood when he asked so he left it at that.

"So, is Eric your only sibling?" he asked me. Well, since he's at Eric's WEDDING I'm guessing he's more than just some random person and he knows the answer to that. So, I smiled. "You already know the answer to that so don't bother asking."

He smiled at my attitude I guess. "Yeah, sorry. Well, what do you like doing?"

I almost felt like telling him to go away, but didn't for some, unknown reason. "I like to read. I hardly ever leave my apartment."

"Why not?" That question has the same answer as one of the first. I almost think he's trying to get the story out of me.

"Personal reasons. How do you know Eric?" Since he can't come up with any good questions, I'll ask the good ones.

"I met him through a friend, at a bar a few years ago."

Well, by a few years ago he probably means when I was gone so that's probably why I don't know him. Of course now that I know a little more about him he does seem like someone Eric would like to hang out with a lot. "Hmm. How much has he told you about me?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Not much. He said you were really busy. He seemed to really avoid the conversation, but I have asked about you a lot. He still avoids it."

Well, so do I is what I felt like saying. "Yeah. It's something none of us like talking about."

"But why? Why are they so protective of you? What happened to you?"

I was silent for a moment. "It's a long story."

"Please tell me." I looked into his he eyes and saw him asking me again.

I felt the tears spring to my eyes as I thought back on those days. "I can't tell you." I guess he saw my tears so he left it at that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night I laid awake as usual, but this time I wasn't scared I was just thinking. I felt like something inside me had changed when I was talking to Leland. I felt like something had left me and it was replaced by something I had never felt before. Not in that way at least. And THAT almost scared me. What was taking over me now? It wasn't fear, it was a new feeling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am almost done with this story. I thought it was longer… Oh well. There's that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been working on one of my stories; I changed the title from My Beauty to Filling Her Heart. And now! I am happy because I FINALLY got my rap music.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks later, Eric invited me to a bar with him and Katie, his wife. I accepted which seemed to surprise him because there was a really long silence. He picked me up and drove to our favorite bar. "Hey, Liv," he said.

"Yep?" He calls me Liv a lot now but when we were kids he called me Viv.

"I forgot to tell you, but Leland is coming."

Wow. Okay. So, I get to see him again? I started to wonder if Leland was going because I was. I knew the thought was insane, but what if he did? I realized I hadn't replied yet. "Oh… Okay." For some reason what Eric had just told me didn't disappoint me.

"You don't have a problem with that?"

Considering that he did "break" into my apartment I really should care but for some reason I didn't. "No, not really," I said. That way it sounds like I do, but I don't mind him being there. Eric knows me too well. But then I can read his mind so I guess we're even.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leland was at the bar when we got there. He smiled at me. It scared me, the look in his eyes. I don't know what it was but it scared me. He stood and approached us. He hugged Eric and smiled at me again. "Hello," I said after a short smile.

"You look great," he told me. I looked down at my clothes. I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a jacket. It was warm outside, but I still wore my jacket. I wasn't used to compliments so I just smiled and sat down. Leland sat next to me, Eric on my other side. Katie was next to Eric. Bro bought us all the drinks. I was silent as the others spoke. I could fell Leland's eyes on me, trying to inside me. This frustrated me. I didn't want him to know what had happened to me, I didn't want anyone to know. I was worried he would consider me crazy if he did know. Nothing that happened to me was my fault, but if I had made different choices it wouldn't have happened. At least I took a few men with me. Though I want Leland to UNDERSTAND why I'm afraid I don't want him to know what happened. That is the thing I want to forget. People say I was brave, maybe I was, but I lost everything and they pay me with nothing.

Now, as I sit in this bar with this man staring at me, I HAVE to think back on what has happened to me. Leland wants to know and I really should tell him, but I just can't.

I look over and see him watching me. "Are you alright?" he asks me. Sometimes I ask myself the same question.

"Yes." I nod, but he doesn't seem to believe me. And at that moment I didn't give a damn. It was up to him to believe me.

"You sure?" First he doesn't believe me and now he's asking me if I'm sure. I think he's TRYING to annoy me now. And he's doing a very good job.

I rolled my eyes. Eric looked over at Leland. "Never ask her that. She can get pretty pissed," he said. I was glad he did too. I would've screamed at Leland.

"Well, she won't answer my questions and I'm curious."

That made me want to kill him. Of course I won't answer them. And he's prying into my business. "Well, the answer to your questions is none of your business," I said coldly and I meant it.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself."

Now THAT pissed me off. People feel sorry for me and I hate that. I am simply scared and I don't have to justify myself to anyone, especially not him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around eleven, everyone was ready to go home. Eric approached me looking almost worried. "Hey Liv."

"Yeah?" Something was wrong, I could tell. He was about to ask me to do something he knew I couldn't do, or just wouldn't.

"Well, my house is the opposite way from your apartment and it's on the way to Leland's place—"

"What? What are you saying?" My heart began to race because I knew what he meant, what he was going to say.

"It'll be fine. Leland's a good guy."

"Eric, people are good sometimes, but they do crazy stuff, stuff that is WRONG. Please don't ask me to do this." I was almost begging but he was asking me to trust this man and that hurt.

"You'll be fine. Please." I saw him begging me to be strong and brave; this really tore at my heart. My strength and my bravery are the reasons I'm like I am. How could he ask me to trust MYSELF again?

I was about to completely loose it and I knew he could see me slowly crumbling. "Okay." If Eric trusted Leland then so could I.

"Okay." He hugged me close. "You call me when you get home, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. He only asked me to do that so I would feel more safe. I agreed and followed Leland to his truck.

"So, you and your brother seem pretty close," Leland said. I thought I heard a question in this, but I ignored it. If he wants to know what happened to me he's going to have to stop asking and wait until I'm ready to tell him.

"We're close, yes. He's the big brother and feels he has to protect me. My family was knit back together from nothing over these past three years." It was PART of what happened to me, but the reasons we fell apart were unknown and the reason I'm like I am was unknown.

We were silent until he pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. "You want me to walk you up?" he asked me as I got out. This was strange to me. It was almost as if Eric had told him to protect me, to MAKE me feel safe. I didn't want him to walk me up, but at the same time I didn't want to walk up alone.

"Sure. That'd be great." He turned off the car and followed me up. At my apartment door he watched me unlock my door.

"Will you be alright for the night?" he asked me. I began to wonder if Eric had told him everything, but Eric NEVER talks about it, not even to me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." I watched him turn and head down the hall. I shut the door and locked it for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later, my parents bought me a HOUSE and I started moving in. I was putting together my night stand when I saw Leland walking over. I frowned at him.

"Eric asked me to help him with the bigger stuff. I just wanted to see if you needed any help," he explained.

I went back to what I was doing. "Ah, I see."

"Nice place here. Probably a better area than were your apartment was."

I nodded. "Yeah, it'll be nice to be farther away from everything and closer to family." I looked up from what I was doing to find him staring at me. "What?" I had to ask.

He took a step towards me. This was almost frightening. I backed away until I tripped and fell backwards onto my bed. Leland climbed in next to me and began to kiss me. I felt strange; there was this feeling that had never felt before. I felt truly LOVED and adored… worshipped even.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eric and Leland stayed for dinner. I made them spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. We sat at my table in my new house eating. Leland was smiling at me constantly, and I had to smile back.

"Well, how do you like your house?" Eric asked me.

"I love it!" I said smiling and it was true. I loved living here and I wanted to stay here. Maybe now I could sleep better at night.

"Eric, doesn't it bother you that your parents buy her house and didn't buy yours?" Leland asked taking a bite of salad.

"No, not really. Sis has been through a lot and she's the youngest so I always knew my parents would spoil her."

I smiled. They really did spoil me, but part of it is out of concern. They saw how scared I was and am to this day. What my nightmares did to me. What they had to done to me most of all.

It struck me then, I hadn't had a nightmare in quite a while. Almost TOO long it seemed. Something had changed in me so suddenly I don't know what. If I could have traced everything back to WHEN I changed I could have figured it out, but I just couldn't think of when this had happened.

"Well," Eric said standing. "I'm gonna head home. That was great, Sis. I'll call you when I get home."

I looked up at him. "No, it's fine. Dad I going to be calling any minute now. He calls every night to check on me."

"Okay. Take care." He smiled at me and walked out.

I saw Leland watching me. "Did he tell you?" I had to ask. There was no way I could hold that in any longer.

"Tell me what?" he asked quietly taking a sip of water.

"About what happened to me. Did you tell you?" I was afraid he knew, but then I would be glad because I wouldn't have to tell him.

"No. I've given up asking." He smiled at me, stood and cleared his plate. I followed him.

Leland pulled me into his arms and led me to my bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One thing I REALLY like about this story is that there's less fragments so I don't have to spell check as much, lol. I'm going to go work on Filling Her Heart pretty soon. I'm really starting to like that one. I think it's the next chapter where you will figure everything out. Let me check… Well, yeah, duh it is because there's only one more chapter, I think. I might make it two shorter chapters just for the heck of it.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a really bad day at school today. My dumb English teacher was purposefully make it sound like I was contradicting myself and I wasn't at all. Made me so mad. And then we have a seating chart in science now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt pain all over. My body ached. I saw him watching me and I could read his thoughts. I felt him and then it went black.

I sat up screaming. I was sweating. Leland woke next to me when he heard my cry. He grabbed me and felt me shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I knew he was worried.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine." It was half true. It was just a dream, but I wasn't fine. I was scared to death that my nightmares would come back.

"You want to talk about it?" Yes and no. I wanted to talk to him, just not about the dream and what it was about. But I felt as though I SHOULD tell him. So, I decided to relive the torture one last time.

I nodded and stood. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Leland followed me. "It's a long story. It really started when I was a kid. I wanted to be in the army, fight in a war. When 9-11 came, I was in New York with my four best friends. We were in the Trade Center when it was hit. I was able to get away with only a few burns and scrapes, my friends died.

"Several weeks later I was called to Iraq. About a month after I arrived I was captured. For days, weeks, months maybe, I don't know. I couldn't keep track of the time. Each day was the same; the men raped and tortured me. They told me that I was too pretty to hurt my face.

"Then a long time later, there was an attack on the camp. I had broken bones all over and was dying. I was knocked out from behind. I was shipped back to the US. I spent eight weeks in a coma; I had too many broken bones. They said I would never walk again. And I refused to believe that. One day, I was back home finally and the phone started ringing. I knew it was my mom, but I couldn't get to the phone. That's when I decided I could walk and I did.

"I could walk again, but I just wasn't the same. I've had nightmares like tonight ever since and I just can't trust anyone, especially not myself."

Leland was silent, as if he was trying to register all I had said. Or as if he hadn't heard me, or forgot some of it. The silence was unbearable for me. "And so I hide away and keep to myself most of the time."

"Is that why you were so afraid of us that day?"

I nodded. "Yes. I can't handle situations like that. I want to forget but it's so hard with people constantly reminding me."

"I'm sorry I asked you so much. I didn't think it was something so big."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It feels good to tell someone again, but now I have to forget, I need to."

"Okay." He kissed me. "Thank you. I know it hurts and I'm really sorry." And for some reason, I felt like saying jokingly, but something stopped me. I felt him stroking my hair lovingly.

"Thanks for listening," I said smiling. "It means a lot to me." It really did. I felt like kissing him all over, but just having him there was enough.

He kissed me. "Thanks." He smiled and led me back into my room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning I woke up with Leland's arms around me. I felt safe there, loved and cared for. I was really happy. Leland was sound asleep, I smiled at him. I loved this man. He looked peaceful. I knew I would wake him up if I moved but Daddy would be calling soon and I needed to get an early start cleaning everything up. I looked at Leland one last time and slowly got up, trying not to wake him.

I dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. When I finished, I turned to see Leland watching me. "Good morning," he said smiling. His smile is to die for; I've never seen anything like it.

I smiled at him. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't be, it was fine. I should be up anyway. How are you?" I hoped he wasn't worried about me, I was fine.

"Good. I slept very well for the first time in years. I feel great. How are you?"

"I'm happy. I think I might help you around here if it's alright with you."

I smiled. "Fine, I could use some help with the heavier stuff."

He smiled again. I turned to the mirror and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. When I finished Leland had his arms around me. He was kissing my neck. I could FEEL his love for me and that amazed me and scared me. I didn't want to fall in love and then be hurt as I was when I was a teenager. Maybe Leland was different, but then I hardly knew him. I was worried about this relationship. I wasn't sure if I was ready for it, or if he was ready. He hardly knew me so maybe he's trying to and I'm hiding too much. Maybe this is all my fault. Maybe I should tell him to back away. I couldn't though. I loved him, he loved me, and that felt good. I couldn't push him away. I NEEDED this, but I wasn't ready for what he was ready for. He wanted something I wasn't sure I could give him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leland spent that day with me. Dad came by with a few more boxes and freaked out. After I spent about an hour trying to explain it all, he finally left.

Leland stood almost laughing about it. I didn't see what was funny, but I decided it was best to ignore it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several weeks later, I was at home making dinner for Leland. He was to arrive any minute. There was a knock at my door. I smiled and went to answer it. I opened the door to see a masked man holding a gun. He was too tall and big to be Leland. My heart was pounding. The man walked in my house, tied me up and tore the place up, and then dragged me out. He threw me into the back of a car and drove away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man held me captive for several days; he had his "fun" with me too. I was finally able to escape. I ran for my life to the only place I could think of: Leland's. There was police cars in his drive way. He opened the door when he heard me pounding. He grabbed me and pulled me inside. He sat me on the couch. The police swarmed around me and called an ambulance.

Leland was right by my side. "What happened, honey?" he asked holding my hand.

I was shaking and crying. "I—I was making dinner for us. I heard a knock at the door; I thought it was you so I opened it. This man in a mask with a gun, he pushed me into the house, threw stuff around like he was trying to find something, then took me to his car and drove away." I began sobbing. Leland hugged me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you," he said soothingly. A few police tried to speak to me, but Leland made them leave me alone. "Just leave her alone!" he yelled. "She told you what happened."

I was shaking all over. "Shhhh, honey, its okay now," Leland kept saying as I sobbed into his chest.

The ambulance arrived, Leland kept pushing them away. "She's not ready for this." And I wasn't, I was scared. I was sobbing in pain, sobbing because I realized just how much Leland really cared about me. He REALLY cared.

"Mr. Chapman, she needs medical care," the cop said firmly. She took hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet. She half dragged me to the bus. Leland was right beside me. He walked with me, rode with me too. He didn't leave my side unless he was forced, and even then he was still as close as he could be.

The doctors ran a rape kit and patched me up. Reporters swarmed around me. The same way hey had when I returned from Iraq. Leland was getting pissed and wouldn't let ANYONE see me. Hardly even the detectives. I told them my story twice and finally he had had enough and wouldn't let them see me anymore.

Leland seemed so scared for me. He insisted that he move in with me or I move in with him. Daddy saw how protective Leland was and finally really backed off. So, Leland moved in with me. He wouldn't leave me alone for more than a few seconds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One night I was in bed, Leland changed quickly and laid down next to me. "How you been?" he asked me as he pressed my head to his chest.

"Pretty good. I've been thinking about… you know, everything. My sky really did fall on 9-11."

"Yeah, I know honey. Everything was lost then, especially for you."

I smiled sadly. "I fought for everything, everyone and I paid for my decision. Now, it seems, my sky is finally rising again." First Eric getting married, if he's happy so am I. Then Leland, he was my everything. And I was freed from my past, to some extent.

Leland kissed me. "Yeah. My sky is rising too." I looked at him and I knew he had the same kind of pain in him. "My mom." I felt like crying for him.

"That's one person I couldn't stand losing. I really used to think I hated my mom until I got back from Iraq."

"Yeah. Our skies are rising together. And WE are growing closer." He grinned at me and turned out the lights.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really can't type today, I think it's because my hands are cold. I do realize that Leland's mom is still alive, but I didn't know that when I wrote this and I wanted to keep it like that. This was SUPPOSED to be two chapters but I just felt like posting them together. My next story will be up in a while.


End file.
